Container closure assemblies of the above-described type are not new per se. The Turner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,739, issued Jan. 7, 1975 entitled BREAKAWAY NECK CONTAINER WITH INTEGRAL CAP, shows a container closure assembly of the type to which the present invention relates. This assembly includes a container and cap which are initially integral, the container having a dropper type end with a passageway which in the integrated condition of the cap and container, preferably extends into the cap. The cap has an elongated finger engaging portion and frusta-conical end portions which are resistant to compression or deformation. The cap is provided with an internal projection. The container is open at its end remote from the cap for filling with a product and then sealed. When it is desired to discharge the contents, the cap is broken away from the container to permit discharge of contents through the passageway. After a given application, the cap can be inverted so that the internal finger in the cap engages in the passageway to reseal the contents.